In instruments such as a motor vehicle speedometer and odometer and the like that have a pointer that must be attached to the end of a rotary spindle or shaft, it is common practice to employ a press fit between a hub on the pointer and a projecting end of the spindle. While this has generally proven satisfactory, there are applications where the assembly force for the press fit can rise to a level that exceeds the load bearing ability of the spindle support structure such as where plastic bobbins are employed. One solution has been to very closely control the press fit tolerances but this can be costly if not impractical for high volume production. Another solution has been to limit the assembly force but then there can occur a less than adequate press fit.